The Janto Trap
by Janto4eva
Summary: AU. Basically the Parent Trap but Janto style. Lucy Harkness and Ceri Jones are identical twins who meet at summer camp and switch places, intending to get their parents Jack and Ianto back together. Contains Gwen bashing.


The Janto Trap

**Summary:** Basically the Parent Trap but Janto style. Lucy Harkness and Ceri Jones are identical twins who meet at summer camp and switch places, intending to get their parents Jack and Ianto back together. Rated T just to be safe.

**Spoilers:** The whole of The Parent Trap. (The Lindsay Lohan version, in case you were wondering)

**Warning:** Contains Gwen bashing. Bet you can guess who she's going to be. :D

**Disclaimer:** The Parent Trap is owned by Disney and Torchwood by the BBC.

**Repost, noticed some errors, sorry if I've confused anyone. **

It was one of the happiest moments of his life when his partner Jack Harkness put the ring on his finger. He was finally married, aboard one of the grandest cruise ships on the seas, the Queen Elizabeth 2. They had only met a few days ago, but they had fallen in love instantly.

Now he was stood on deck with his new husband, watching the fireworks. Soon he would be going into the dining room to have their little celebration, where they could enjoy being together. They danced for a while, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing and laughing, before returning to their table for more food and drink. During the night a young girl came up to them and took their photo. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled as they heard the camera click.

Xxxx

12 years later, Lucy Harkness attempted to find her bag, excited about what was going to be an enjoyable time at camp. Unfortunately, when she did find it, she couldn't seem to get it out. Luckily, 2 girls came to her aid, pulling her bag out. They soon became friends, asking her about her life with her dad in California. They continued to talk as they walked to their lodgings. As they strolled up the path, a limo pulled up behind them. They wondered who could be in the expensive car, but decided to continue on.

As she stepped out of the car, Ceri Jones and her butler set about making sure she had everything she needed. Her butler asked her if she had photos of her Tad, Grandfather and Grandmother, which she did, and gave her a pack of cards her Grandfather had given her.

"Thanks, and thanks for bringing me here Owen." The two preformed their special goodbye ritual

Duelling on the grass, and winning, Lucy Harkness was cheered on by her friends until Ceri Jones decided to have a go. They duelled well, moving around the vicinity of the fencing area and surrounding buildings, until Ceri poked Lucy and she fell over the fence, into a trough of water. Ceri tried to give her a help out but Lucy pulled her in. The camp leader crowned the Welsh girl as the champion and both girls turned to shake hands, freezing at the sight of each other. It was like looking in a mirror. They both had black hair and blue eyes. The only difference was one had shoulder length hair and the other had it much longer. They shook hands but soon pulled away. Ceri said about their resemblance first, but the exchange soon ended with them throwing insults at each other. Little did they know, this was where all the problems would start.

For the next few weeks they pulled numerous pranks on each other, each one worse than the one before, until their rivalry became too extreme to ignore. Lucy and her friends booby-trapped Ceri's cabin, but the leaders arrived for a surprise inspection, ending up on the receiving end of some of those traps. Lucy and Ceri were punished, being told to pack their bags, and were moved to the isolation cabin, to spend the rest of camp together.

They continued to make life hard for each other until one night when a storm hit camp. The roof was leaking and the wind blew in from the open window. Lucy tried to shut it, but it was stuck. Ceri came over to help, and they got it closed, but not before it destroyed half of Lucy's pictures. After that, they found a topic of conversation, their homes. Ceri talked about Cardiff, and Lucy about Napa, California. She picked up a picture and Ceri asked about the man in it. He had his back to the camera, but was wearing a long coat and had dark hair.

"Who's that?"

"That's my dad… He's like my best friend, we do everything together."

Ceri started to feel a bit strange and moved back to her bed. Lucy grabbed her cookies and headed over to Ceri asking about her dad.

"I actually have two dads, although Tad and Dad split up when I was a baby. Tad told me when I asked about my Mam for a project at school, but he hasn't mentioned him since."

"It's scary how nobody stays together anymore... How old are you?"

"I'll be 12 on October 11th." Lucy choked, surprised by yet another similarity between them.

"So will I." They talked about the weird coincidence, before Lucy suddenly fled. Ceri followed and asked about Lucy's Mum. Lucy told her she that didn't have one, and that she had two Dads too, but they split up when she was a baby. "…He doesn't like to talk about him, but I know he was very handsome."

"How do you know?"

She explained about the old photo her Dad had given her. She had been caught in her Dad's study looking at it, so he had given it to her. They went back in the cabin and Ceri started ranting about them having so many similarities in their lives and her half picture of her Dad. Lucy ran to her trunk and took out half a photo. Ceri did the same and they showed each other, joining the two halves together.

"That's my Tad," Ceri said, pointing to Lucy's photograph.

"And that's my Dad," Lucy added, pointing to Ceri's picture.

"So if your Tad is my Dad, and your Dad is my Dad, and were both born on October 11th, then you and I are like sisters."

"Sisters? Lucy, were like twins," Ceri said, before they both hugged. They then noticed their matching lockets, engraved with their initials, more evidence of their parentage. They hugged again and spend the remainder of the day talking about their Dads. They talked about their parents never marrying again, and about how they wanted to know what their other Dads were like. Lucy said about them swapping places and how their parents would have to meet again to swap them back.

They spent the rest of camp learning all about each other and their alternate lives. Lucy even cut Ceri's hair, and pierced her ears.

On the last day of camp, the two girls went over the last little details before saying goodbye and good luck. They also decided to each find out how their parents met and why they broke up.

Xxxx

Leaving the airport in Cardiff, Lucy was stunned, it was amazing. When they pulled up outside a posh townhouse, she was so nervous, _this was it._

Upon entering, she noticed the grandeur of the house. Turning right she followed the adjoining rooms to her grandfather's study. She hugged him and tried to memorise his features. Suddenly, she heard a male voice call, "Ceri!"

She followed the sound and laid eyes on its owner. The man was even better than his picture. He had dark hair and a lovely smile. He was wearing a three piece suit, with a red shirt and tie. "Tad," she whispered, remembering what Ceri had told her to call him.

"You're back," he said as she ran into his arms, hugging him tightly. As they pulled back she said,

"I can't believe it's you." And she couldn't, staring at a photo her whole life didn't come close to meeting her other Dad face to face.

"And I can't believe it's you, and with short hair…" He began running his fingers through her hair. As he did so he noticed her pierced ears. He thought they looked good. Lucy was so happy; she couldn't help the tears flowing from her eyes. Ianto smiled and pulled her in for another hug.

Xxxx

Later that day, Ianto received a phone call. He ended up being called into work. He was a tailor, who designed up market suits for weddings and such. He invited Lucy with him, and she agreed enthusiastically. She wanted to know everything about her Welsh Dad before she had to go back to America. When they arrived, Ianto asked for her help in the photo-shoot, for his newest suit, and asked her to be in a few of the photos.

As they walked through the shopping arcade, after the shoot, Lucy asked,

"So, doesn't designing all those wedding suits make you think about getting married again? Or at least make you think about the F word?"

"The F word?" he questioned.

"My other father." He sighed, he had expected her to ask more about him, and he gave in. He told her about how gorgeous he was and how they had met on the cruise. He remembered how it was love at first sight and how they were married before the cruise ended. Asking about her father, she wondered about what he would be doing at that moment.

Xxxx

Getting off the aeroplane in Napa, Ceri Jones was greeted by the man she had wished to meet her whole life. He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt. He also had on a long blue greatcoat. Lucy had told her that he was once a pilot and wore the coat a lot when he went out. _'It suits him'_, she thought. He called to her, well Lucy, and grinned as she ran into his embrace. She couldn't believe she was finally meeting him after all these years of wondering what he was like.

Pulling up to their ranch, Ceri noticed the sign above the gate, 'Torchwood.' It was huge. The pictures didn't do it justice. As she got out of the car a Japanese woman ran out of the house and embraced her, telling her about how she had grown and how they had missed her. Jack headed inside for some food as Tosh talked to her, saying about how she had changed. A barking was heard and the dog ran out.

"Hi Myfanwy!" The dog didn't fuss her, and she felt nervous that Tosh would discover who she really was. She brushed it off and went inside. She was looking around and talking to Tosh, when Jack said that there was someone he'd like her to meet. He walked outside to where a dark haired woman in a white dress sat. She heard her talk; she sounded Welsh like her Tad. She didn't like her. She would ruin her and Lucy's plans… Her parents had to get back together.

In Lucy's room, Tosh told Ceri that the woman was called Gwen Cooper and how she suspected that the only reason she was interested in Jack was because of his money. Ceri watched them from the window, forming a plan to get rid of Gwen Cooper. So when they were introduced later, she put her plan into action. Gwen asked her about camp and how much Jack loves her. She hated the woman's sickly sweetness. She grinned and Ceri jumped into the pool, splashing the older woman. She tried to make the woman jealous, telling her all about her Dad's past relationships, with both men and women, hoping that it might scare her off. It didn't work. She needed help. She decided to phone Lucy, she knew their Dad better than Ceri did, hoping that she would have a better idea. So that night she told her twin all about Gwen and hoped she would help. Unfortunately, Lucy cut her off, offering no help at all.

Xxxx

The next day, Jack met her in the winery, planning to tell his daughter all about Gwen. Ceri surprised him when she asked about Ianto and how she needed 2 parents. He was happy she said that as he could tell her about Gwen, who, coincidentally, was outside. She told him of her advertising plans and then drove away. She told her assistant Rhys,

"The first change I'm going to make is sending that 2 faced brat off to boarding school in Scotland."

Jack was convinced, however, that Gwen would be good for Lucy. He loved her, and intended to tell his daughter about their wedding plans. He took Ceri horse riding around the vineyard. He stopped after an hour to tell her. What he didn't expect was for her to ride off just before he spoke. She ran back to the house and began to rant about it. She was surprised when Tosh appeared behind one of the chairs. Tosh questioned her, and almost let slip about the fact she was a twin. Ceri mentioned her real name and she told Tosh who she was. The moment was interrupted by Jack storming in.

"Luce, why did you run off, I wanted to talk to you?" Tosh looked like she was about to cry.

"Can I hug her?" she asked, almost in tears, as she pulled Ceri close to her chest, hugging her before leaving her with Jack. He told her about his plans to marry Gwen. Ceri got angry and began yelling in Welsh, forgetting that she was Lucy, who couldn't speak Welsh. Jack questioned her about it and mumbled the first thing that came into her head,

"I met a Welsh girl at camp who taught it me." Jack just nodded. Ceri then lost her temper again.

"Dad, you can't get married, it'll ruin everything!" she cried before storming out.

A few minutes later Gwen arrived and he told her everything. Gwen left him and went to talk to Ceri. She put on her sweet voice and told her about her loving Jack. Ceri asked her if her dad's money was part of it and she instantly changed.

"Now, you listen to me, I am marring your father in two weeks whether you like it or not, so I suggest you don't play games with me, you will lose."

Xxxx

Back in Wales, Ceri had sent Lucy a 911 message. Lucy left the house as quick as he could, intending to find some privacy while she talked to her sister. She ran through Bute Park, trying to find a phone box. She didn't want to go too far away from the house, with it being a foreign country and all. Ceri told her about Jack and Gwen's wedding and they decided to move their get-together ahead. Her grandfather caught her coming out of the booth and she told him everything.

She was nervous, as she waited outside her Tad's room, the next morning. She didn't know how she was going to tell him. Tentatively, she opened the door. Ianto was sat in bed, on the phone, talking Welsh. She shuffled in and walked up to the bed.

"Morning cariad," he said as he put the phone down and moved the duvet, inviting her to join him. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled close to him. He suggested that they go shopping, but she said no and hid under the covers.

"Ceri?" he questioned, wondering what his daughter was doing.

"That's where I have to go. I have to go see Ceri," was Lucy's muffed response.

"And where might Ceri be?"

"In Napa with her Dad, Jack Harkness!" Ianto gasped, putting a hand over his mouth. Using the other hand he pulled the duvet down, revealing the hiding girl.

"You're not Ceri?"

"That would be correct."

"You're Lucy?"

"I am." Ianto could feel his eyes beginning to well up. He hadn't seen his other daughter in 11 years. She began telling him everything and he pulled her into a hug, for the first time as Lucy. He told her that he had to switch them back, but that he wished there was another way.

Why did he have to do this? He hadn't seen Jack in 11 years. They'd divorced because they drove each other mad, and Jack was a terrible flirt. He needed help, so he asked Owen, the butler, to come too.

Xxxx

Stepping out at the hotel in San Francisco, Ianto was slightly inebriated. He had drank on the plane to calm himself and now wished he hadn't.

At the same time, Gwen and her parents were meeting Jack, Ceri and Tosh. Ceri had insisted that they bring Myfanwy, hoping that the dog would be able to sniff out Lucy. It didn't take long for Ceri to find Lucy. Ceri was not impressed by her Tad's drunken state, and wasn't happy when he headed off towards the bar. She sighed and followed her sister upstairs.

Coming back to the lifts, a few minutes later, Ianto saw Jack with Gwen. Jack freaked out as he saw Ianto, stood in his drunken state, waving dumbly at him, as the lift doors began to close.

Upstairs, Ianto felt angry at his daughters, clearly they had set him up. He told the girls about how he imagined meeting Jack would go, and that wasn't it. The twins felt guilty and told him about Gwen. How she was awful and the only way for them not to marry would be for Jack to see Ianto again.

Xxxx

Walking through the hotel lobby, an hour later, Lucy noticed her Dad and gave him a hug; she had missed him, even if he was making the biggest mistake of his life. Ianto was perfect for him; he just needed to see that again. As Jack left, Gwen appeared from the lift. Lucy looked her up and down, she was good looking, ish, but her Tad was better. She watched as the Welsh woman headed to the bar. The bar where Ianto was currently sat drinking…well, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it tasted like tar. Gwen came and sat next to him. He held up his glass and toasted the newcomer, hoping her life wasn't as complicated as his. As he signed his bill, she squealed and asked him to create a suit for her fiancé.

Jack, on the other hand, was hunting for Ianto. He was walking around the pool when he noticed him. He was like a vision, coming down a flight of stairs, wearing tight jeans, a red shirt and waistcoat. Jack grinned and headed over to his ex-husband. He was so distracted; he didn't watch where he was going and tripped over a bag, falling in the pool with a big splash.

He resurfaced and waded to Ianto's side of the pool, climbed out and headed for the Welshman.

"Hello Ianto."

"Hello Jack."

"Is there something going on, cause I'm stunned to see you but you don't seem to be stunned to see me?" Ianto was about to explain when the girls interrupted them and told them about why they were here, and their switch. Jack was speechless; he had been with Ceri the whole time. He hugged her, and then turned to Lucy, giving her a hug too.

"Tad's amazing Dad, I don't know how you ever let him go," Lucy told him as they embraced, hoping that her Dad could see it and not marry the awful witch Gwen.

"Let me have a moment with your Dad," Ianto said. The girls smiled and left, thinking this was when their Dad would realise his mistake and their parents would get back together.

"I don't believe this, seeing them together, seeing you…" Jack began, as he started to dry himself. As he rubbed his forehead he felt a sharp pain, probably from when he bumped his head. Ianto looked at it and began treating the wound. He was so gentle; Jack couldn't help but sigh and smile at the man he had once loved so deeply. It was true he still felt _something_, but that was probably to do with the girls. Plus he was marrying Gwen; he loved Gwen, didn't he?

"So, how are you Yan? Or do you prefer Ianto?"

"I don't mind… I've been terrific," he said, nonchalantly.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit," Jack said, looking deep into Ianto's eyes, smiling at his ex. Their lips itched closer, almost touching...

"There you are!" Gwen cried, causing the couple to spring apart. Surprisingly, both felt slightly annoyed at being interrupted. Gwen began ranting about Ianto making Jack's suit until the girls showed up. Gwen squealed, as she saw them.

"Honey, did I ever mention to you that Lucy was a twin?"

"No, you forgot that little detail," she replied with a forced grin.

The girls told her about Ianto, their Tad, and how they were once married. Gwen didn't look pleased, amongst other things.

Xxxx

That night Lucy and Ceri organised a date for their parents on board a boat. They both wore their best suits, thinking they were going for a posh family meal. When they stepped on the boat, they both gasped. The girls had decorated it like the picture of their parents on their wedding day, and Jack and Ianto recognised it instantly. Lucy and Ceri set music playing and left their parents to their meal. They both smiled, realising they had been set up. Ianto walked over to the side of the boat and looked out on the water, picking up a glass of champagne. Jack followed him, resting on the side as he drank from the other prepared glass.

"You know, I haven't been on a boat since the QE2."

"Me neither," replied Ianto. Ianto turned to face Jack, giving nothing away. He raised his glass and made a toast to their children. They connected their flutes and took a sip of the bubbly.

"What happened between us? Why did you leave? It ended so fast," Jack unexpectedly sighed, wearing his heart on his sleeve. He looked into Ianto's eyes, hoping to read his emotions, but feeling nothing.

"It started so fast," Ianto answered, and they both chuckled, settling down to their meal. Soon the conversation was flowing like they'd never been apart. Inevitably, the topic changed to the kids and how they were going to share them, now that they'd met, they couldn't keep them apart. Ianto suggested keeping them for a year each.

"That's why we came up with the solution that we have."

"Oh. I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again."

"Not we Yan," Jack replied, giving Ianto an affectionate smile. "You know, I may never be alone with you again, so about that day you packed, why did you do it?"

"Oh Jack, we were so young, we both had tempers, we said stupid things, and so I packed, got on my very first plane and, you didn't come after me."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to," Jack replied, sadly, knowing that if he'd realized, he would've rushed after Ianto, without hesitation. Losing him all those years ago had broken his heart. He wished he could've done things differently, but it was too late now.

"Well, it really doesn't matter anymore, so let's just put a good face on for our girls and get this show on the road, huh?" Ianto replied, trying not to give his true feelings away. He did miss Jack sometimes. He had hoped, when he'd decided to come to America, that they could rekindle their romance, but now, seeing Gwen, he knew it was too late.

"Yeah, sure…" Jack sighed and they continued to eat their meal.

Xxx

The next day, as Ianto was about to leave, both girls decided to dress alike, knowing that their parents couldn't tell them apart. They tricked Jack and Ianto into taking them on the camping trip Jack always took Lucy on before school. Gwen wasn't happy about it, and started to rant about Jack being alone with his ex in the woods. Ianto though for a minute, he had a plan. He tricked Gwen into going. He made out that he was inviting her to come with them but backed out at the last minute, making it just her, Jack and the girls.

"… After all, starting next week, they're half yours." Jack grinned at him and set off; knowing Gwen wasn't going to have an easy ride.

Once there, they began hiking up the mountain together. Gwen was struggling, puffing and panting as she slowly climbed over rocks and boulders. She stopped and asked for water. She put her backpack down and Lucy instantly picked it up. She began slipping rocks in the bag, making it heavier, and adding to Gwen's pain. Next to her, she noticed a little lizard and another idea formed. Picking it up, she put it on the water bottle, and passed it to the Welshwoman. As she drank, Gwen screamed, noticing the creature, and dropping the bottle like a hot potato. Jack returned and asked if she was ok. She blamed the girls, but they looked at their father innocently, insisting it wasn't them. Jack sighed and asked them to help her.

"Sure they'll help me, right over a cliff they'll help me," Gwen muttered.

"You know, that isn't a bad idea," Ceri whispered to Lucy.

"See any cliffs?"

The girls walked on and caught up with Jack, leaving Gwen to follow.

Xxxx

That night at camp, Gwen was putting insect repellent on, and getting more and more stressed. It wasn't working; all it was doing was attracting them. The girls looked at each other; they had swapped it for sugar and water. She huffed and headed to bed, tapping sticks, hoping to scare off mountain lions. The girls, and even Jack, found it amusing. It was another of the girls' tricks. Gwen came over to Jack and kissed him, repulsing the girls. She then headed off to bed.

"Lay off," Jack said, with a small smile. "Just cool it." They could tell that he wasn't really angry; he seemed to be amused by it.

In the early hours of the morning, while it was still dark, Ceri and Lucy pulled Gwen's bed out to the lake and cast her into the water. They cheered silently and hugged each other, watching the awful woman float away, wishing that she would leave their Dad free to be with their Tad, as it should be.

When she woke up, the next morning, Gwen screamed and went ballistic, trashing the camp. She said to Jack,

"The day we get married is the day I ship those brats off to Switzerland. It's me or them! Take your pick!"

"Them." She screeched, threw her ring at him and stormed off.

Xxxx

"Did you have fun?" Ianto asked, when they returned.

"Not exactly, we've been punished to the end of the century."

Ianto asked about Gwen and Ceri told him about playing a few tricks on her, and her leaving.

"She threw this at my head. At least it's smaller than a book!" Jack said, smiling and holding up the ring. He remembered when Ianto left him, that he threw a dictionary at him, telling him to look up 'philanderer' as that was the reason he was leaving. Jack had always been faithful to him, he was just a bit of a flirt, but Ianto didn't admit it at the time.

"I'm sorry Jack. If I hadn't suggested she go..."

"Tricked," Jack interrupted, a light-hearted tone to his voice, "Tricked is more like it, typical Welsh." Jack sent the girls to their room before telling Ianto, "I've gotta remember to thank them one day." He was starting to realise how he really felt, and hoped Ianto could sense it. He smiled at the Welshman, wishing Ianto felt the same. Sensing nothing, Jack asked about Tosh. Ianto told him that she went out a picnic yesterday with Owen, and hadn't come back. Jack laughed and offered to cook for them. Ianto chuckled, Jack's cooking was limited to say the least, but he agreed. They went to freshen up, Jack more so than Ianto. He changed into his best blue shirt and when he returned, he led Ianto into his private wine cellar. He showed him a selection of wines he had collected. He then picked up a bottle that was very special to him… it was the same one they drank at their wedding.

"I know I have every bottle ever made," Jack whispered.

"Can we open one?"

"You're the only one I drink it with," Jack said, blowing off the dust. He blew it in Ianto's eye, and he blinked. The Welshman could feel the tears threatening to fall when Jack looked into his eyes adoringly. The next sentence from the American, in that affectionate tone of voice, didn't help his plight.

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know?"

"Oh but I do, actually," Ianto said softly, as they leaned closer. Their lips were barely an inch from each other when the sound of a car was heard outside. Ianto pulled back shaking his head, he couldn't do this again. He didn't want his heart broken a second time by Jack Harkness. The American looked at him and gave him a weak smile, before they both went to greet the returning Tosh and Owen.

Xxxx

Rain poured down as Ianto and Ceri were due to leave. Ceri hugged Jack as Lucy hugged Ianto; they were going to miss their other Dads. They then hugged each other and walked to the car, sharing an umbrella as they silently sauntered over to the vehicle. Ianto turned to Jack, unsure what to say. Jack stroked his arm up and down before saying,

"Take care of yourself." Jack leaned forward and gave him an awkward kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, you too." Ianto left him on the porch and went to the car. Jack felt like his heart was breaking all over again as he hugged Lucy close to his body, watching the car disappear from view.

It was raining in Cardiff when Ianto and Ceri arrived back home. Dumping their umbrellas in the stand, Ianto called out to his father. After a few seconds of silence, he went looking for him in his study. A smile lit up his face at the sight of the man reading a newspaper.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey Tad, did you know that concord gets you here in half the time," Lucy said as she lowered the broadsheet.

"Yes, I've heard that," Ianto replied, slightly stunned.

Ceri entered, noticing her sister sitting at her Grandfather's desk. She grinned, just like her Dad, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"It took us about 30 seconds after you guys left to realise we didn't want to lose you two again."

"We?" asked Ianto, confusion clearly written on his face. Lucy turned to the right and smiled at her Dad.

"We," Jack added. "I made the mistake of not coming after you once Ianto, I'm not doing it again, no matter how brave you are." Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and smiled affectionately at him. Ianto was too overcome with emotion to think straight and began pouring his heart out, something he didn't usually do.

"And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees and fall into your arms and cry hysterically, and we'll just figure this all out, a bi-continental relationship with our daughters being raised here and there, and you and I just picking up where we left off, and growing old together and… and.. come on Jack, what do you expect, to live happily ever after?"

"Yes. To all the above, except you don't have to cry hysterically," Jack replied lovingly, moving closer to the man he had never stopped loving.

"Oh yes I do," Ianto whimpered as Jack cupped his face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack as he kissed back; pouring all the love he had always felt for the older man into the kiss.

In the background, both girls were almost melting with happiness. Lucy sighed, "We actually did it," as she slid to the floor, in contentment.

A few weeks later, Jack and Ianto were aboard the QE 2 for their second wedding. A marriage they knew would last forever. Their love had survived 11 years apart, and they knew it would only get stronger. Now they were together again, nothing would ever tear them apart.

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


End file.
